Regional myocardial blood flow and metabolism (glucose) is being studies via PET, TI-201 SPECT. Data re correlated between PET, SPECT, and MRI. 10 CAD subjects and 15 HCM subjects have been studied to determine relationship between metabolism and blood flow. Preliminary results have been reported for subjects with CAD in whom myocardial viability was evaluated both by PET glucose metabolic rate and Blood flow, and by Tl-SPECT. It was found that with a second injection of Tl-201, significantly improved. Measure of viability could be obtained with the less expensive Tl-201 techniques nearly equaling the ability of FDG measurements. Paper accepted for publication in circulation (Tl-reinjection method published separately in New England Journal of Medicine).